


what she came for

by SluttyFinn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyFinn/pseuds/SluttyFinn
Summary: From the glee kink meme: Finn and Brittany are a wealthy married couple with artists, actors, and musicians who receive their patronage. What the general public doesn’t know about them is that they keep a sex slave in their mansion, usually an enterprising artist before they make it big. Santana is their newest talent, and current pet.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Brittany S. Pierce, Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The automated gate rattled when it parted aside to allow the car into the cul de sac, adorned with manicured hedges, shrubs of blooming camellias, pink and dusky in the afternoon light, and rows of pine trees that suffused the air with its deciduous scent. A tuxedo’d man opened the car door and Santana stepped out of the Bentley she was driven in. Gravel crunched beneath the tires as the car pulled away, and she was ushered through the polished double doors and into the grandiose foyer of the mansion where she was to live – for an undisclosed amount of time.

It might seem sketchy, sure, if it weren’t for the owners of the house. Finn and Brittany Pierce-Hudson were two of the most wealthy couples whose investment arms reached nearly every facet of the arts industry. They funded musicians, commissioned artists, and produced film, stage and television shows, and recently they began to dabble in the realm of video games. They had artist grants offered in their name. Yet even as public figures in the arts, little was known about their personal life, and Santana suspected that their money greasing the palms of journalists kept their lives private.

Santana had an idea of what she was getting into when she followed the butler (yeah, they still have a butler) into a solarium that looked out into the garden. Within the room was Brittany in her blonde hair and blue-eyed glory, sipping tea in her cornflower blue dress. Across from her sat her husband, dressed in a casual forest green polo shirt and khakis. They were the picture-perfect definition of rich white people and Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“You’re here!” Brittany bounded off her seat to wrap her arms around Santana’s neck. She planted a kiss on her cheek and turned to the butler. “Thank you for bringing her here, Marc.”

“Will that be all, madame?”

“Hmmmm, do you want a drink, San?”

“Water’s fine, thanks.”

“Oh, we have that here. That’s all, Marc.”

The butler’s dark head dipped and he disappeared, the door of the room falling shut behind him with nary a sound. Brittanyled her to the table where Finn was currently leafing through a magazine. He looked at Santana with warm brown eyes, rose to his feet, and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

“How was the drive coming up here? Not bad, I hope?” Finn asked while he poured Santana some water in a tall, crystal glass that caught the beams of the sun that filtered through the slanted roof of the room.

“It was fine. No traffic at all,” answered Santana. “But I’ve left my bags in the back of the car – ”

“Don’t worry about it. Your stuff will be brought up to your room.”

“Are you nervous?” Brittany asked, her chair shifted close to Santana’s so their knees touched. “If you are, we understand, and we’re more than happy to give you the space to get used to your surroundings before we jump straight into… things.” At the final word, her eyes seemed to sparkle and a smile curled on her lips. “Finny, let’s show Santana to her room already.”

Finn nodded his agreement and together the three of them filed out of the warm and humid atmosphere of the solarium and into the carpeted hallways of their mansion. Brittany, with her arm looped around Santana’s, took the lead, with Finn trailing behind. They passed by closed doors that Brittany explained were mostly sitting rooms and guest rooms for when they throw their decadent end of the year parties.

“That one’s our office! And that door over there is Finn’s playroom.”

“Playroom is kind of…” Finn laughed and scratched his head. “It’s where I play my games so I guess that’s accurate.”

“It makes it sound like you have a ball pit in there,” Santana snickered.

They pressed on until they reached the second floor that held even more guest rooms. They stopped at the end of the hallway. “This is it, our bedrooms. The middle door is _our_ bedroom. The one on the right is mine, the one on the left is Finn’s.”

“Huh. I guess it’s fine that you don’t always sleep in the same bed since you have so many rooms anyway.” Santana said.

“Oh, we don’t _sleep_ sleep together. Finn snores and I thrash and talk in my sleep. I ended up punching him one too many times so we figured it’s best to do actual sleeping apart,” Brittany said with a sheepish grin. “That room is for… um…”

“Sex,” Finn said bluntly. “Mostly.”

Santana couldn’t say she was surprised, and she was no prude. “Nice.”

“Anyway, here’s your room,” Brittany pushed open a heavy door painted white, and it opened into a spacious room, a large bed situated in the center. Santana’s bags were arranged in a neat pile by the foot of the bed.

“We’ll leave you to get settled and unpack. Once you’re done though, come to the basement. Just take the stairs straight down and you’ll get there eventually.” Finn said.

“I really hope you like it here, Tana,” Brittany said shyly, before she scurried away after Finn.

With a sigh, Santana slumped on the edge of the bed and fell back to lie on top of the bedspread. The sheets smelled freshly-laundered and were stark white. She couldn’t believe she was here – living with one of the most influential couples in the Western world. They seemed like normal people – as normal as they could be, anyway, barring the other side of Santana’s relationship with them.

Santana remembered the day she signed her contract. The thrumming energy that permeated her body was nothing short of euphoric. The moment she flourished the z of her signature, her phone went off to alert her of the eight-figure money transferred to her bank account. How she fell back against the armchair with a sated sigh.

It was Brittany who approached her with The Offer (Santana couldn’t help but think of it a capitalized phrase). Would she, Santana, be willing to embark in a sexual relationship with herself and her husband? She could say no, and it would do no harm to her budding career. It would be a sexual relationship of no consequence – definitely just for fun.

Santana mulled it over for all of twenty seconds before shrugging and looking Brittany dead in the eye. “Sure, why not?”

Sure, why not, she had said, with a casual air and a sly smirk, but now, staying at the calming blue walls of her bedroom in the Pierce-Hudson mansion, nerves short-circuited throughout her body. She had no idea what that sexual relationship would entail – when she agreed, she had no foresight as to ask for any details. She agreed through a misplaced sense of ego – that she could do anything, even be in some kind of threesome with her patrons, she supposed.

She busied herself with unpacking her clothes into the walk-in closet attached to her bedroom. She even had her own private bathroom – something she never had growing up. That alone added the point to her mental pros-and-cons list about living with Brittany and Finn.

She spent upwards of an hour organizing her clothes and various personal items in her attempt to make her new bedroom as familiar as possible. She hung her framed magazine clipping of Amy Winehouse near the full-length mirror, smoothed her skirt over her thighs, and made her way to the basement.

It was as if she entered a different house altogether as soon as she took the last step of the stairs. Upstairs, it gave the prudish atmosphere of respectability and expectation. But down here, in the basement, it was somehow more decadent and luxurious. The rich musk of leather permeated the air, thanks to the the assortment of couches and chairs situated in one side of the room. There were glass-walled booths and an array of sound-mixing and recording equipment. Guitars hung on walls. The lighting was bright but not antiseptic in nature. It had an air of openness. No secrets lurking in the dark.

“Hi!” Brittany beamed and gestured for Santana to sit on the couch beside her. The blonde’s legs were outstretched, feet resting on Finn’s lap. “Did you like your room okay? If you don’t, you can always swap.”

“It’s fine, thanks. I’m super excited to have my own bathroom.”

“Great! Okay, so we wanted to show you our recording studio. Some of our friends come by now and then to do their own thing. If you ever want to play around, record a few songs of your own, feel free to do so.”

“That’s awesome. I’ll definitely take you up on that.” Santana said.

She would be lying if she said she was running out of patience. All this dancing around the massive elephant in the room was doing a number on her nerves. But judging from the way Brittany seemed content to have her legs rubbed by her husband, and Finn’s fixation on his wife’s shapely calves, Santana was going to have to be the one to breach the topic.

“Listen, about the thing you said…”

“Did you change your mind?” Brittany asked softly.

“No, that’s not it. I was just curious how it would work.”

“As a rule, it always has to be the three of us in the same room whenever anything happens. It’s not cheating that way,” Finn said as he massaged Brittany’s feet. When Santana’s expression didn’t change, he paused. “I remember in an interview you said you’re a lesbian.” At this, Santana nodded. “That’s too bad for me. But it’s okay – I’m not going to force you to fuck me if you don’t want to. I’m okay with just watching.”

Santana sighed in relief. It wasn’t that Finn was not attractive – but when she swore off men in her senior year of high school, it had been a relief, though she attributed it to the fact that the boys in her school were slim pickings at best.

“You like being cucked?” Santana teased.

Normally, men with a heightened sense of superiority would be offended. Not Finn, though. He grinned. “Sometimes. Although… would you be okay if I touch you? Even service you?”

Santana blinked. This was such a casual conversation, one wouldn’t think it was about sex. It was refreshing, this candid approach, that she could feel her clit twitch. In her head, she laughed at herself. Was she really being turned on by _communication_?

“That means,” Brittany quipped when Santana did not respond. “He wants to worship you with his mouth and hands and you don’t have to think about doing him any favours.”

_That_ took Santana aback. “Really?”

She was genuinely curious about what that dynamic would look like, and it seemed that Finn and Brittany were, too. The mood in the room changed. Brittany settled beside Santana, her warm body pressed flush against Santana’s arm, while Finn sat on an armchair a few feet away from them. Santana swallowed hard as Brittany pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, her creamy hand resting half on the hem of her dress, half on the heated skin of her thighs.

It may have been the leftover nerves of being in a new, foreign place – or it may be the soft, teasing touch of Brittany’s lips on the shell of her ear, but Santana felt like a bundle of frayed nerves stretched taut, all arching, straining to feel more of Brittany’s touch.

It never slipped her mind that Finn’s eyes were on them, focused and charging the air with the eroticism of being watched. Santana spread her legs to give Finn a view up her skirt. His sharp inhalation of breath, paired with the knowledge that he wouldn’t touch her without her enthusiastic consent, was an aphrodisiac with its own magnitude.

Santana threw her head back and moaned. Brittany latched on her neck, suckling on her pulse. The blonde was halfway on top of her now. Santana’s nipples stiffened through her shirt. Brittany flicked the buttons of Santana’s shirt, slipped her hand in the cup of her bra to drag the pad of her thumb against her nipple.

“Fuck,” Santana groaned, her toes curling in her socks, her shoes kicked off a long time ago. She shed her clothing under Brittany’s assistance so she was left naked save for her panties, her skin radiating heat, her pulse thrumming with the thrill of sex. Finn still kept his distance, though Santana’s ego flexed at the sight of him chubbing in his khakis.

Santana met Brittany’s mouth in a languid kiss, her plump mouth warm against hers. She heard Finn’s groan, the creak of leather as he sank on his knees between her legs. Santana’s breath caught in her throat, the scruffy pass of Finn’s cheek against her inner thighs made her shiver. Brittany, however, distracted her by latching her lips around the darkened aureole of her nipple, tongue dancing along the sensitive bud to coax it to peak stiffness. Santana’s back arched, her fingers buried into thick locks of gold-blonde hair. Her legs spread wider apart and she could feel Finn’s hot, needy breath lapping at the damp fabric of her underwear. And when Finn pressed his lips against her aching clit over her panties to kiss it, Santana’s hips nearly bucked off the couch to grind against his mouth.

Brittany drew back from laving attention on Santana’s tits to grin up at her. Her skin, hot to the touch, her nipples wet with spit, her legs splayed apart while Finn nuzzled and mouthed at the gusset of her underwear made her body sizzle with desire. “Are you okay with Finn touching you, then?”

“Yes,” Santana said, exasperation in her voice. “Yes, just – just touch me already.”

She did not mean to sound whiny or needy, but the last time she got laid was six months ago and her frustration bordered on the edge of desperation. She didn’t care who touched her as long as they did.

“You heard her, right Finn?” Brittany crooned with a smile, her fingers dragging through her husband’s hair to yank his head back, forcing him to look up at the two women before him – one with a mischievous smirk on her face, the other panting in want. Finn peeled Santana’s panties off, exposing the tanned skin of her mound, the thickness of her labia, her stiff clit peeking out of its hood, the wiry tuft of pubic hair that adorned her cunt.

“Oh man that looks good,” Finn spread Santana’s thighs wider apart, peeled her slick pussy lips back to admire the pink of her glistening hole. Santana wanted to at least be a little bit embarrassed, but she was too horny to care. She wanted to grip Finn by the hair and pull her into her wetness like Brittany did, but in that regard, she was still shy. So maybe she wasn’t as shameless as she thought herself to be.

Instead, Brittany did it for her. She shoved her husband’s face on Santana’s pussy, his nose wedging between her pussy lips and clit. Finn groaned, his tongue snaking its way to Santana’s hole. He licked her with a hunger that made Santana’s breath shake and her thighs quiver. He smeared his face all over Santana’s cunt so her juices slicked his lips, his cheeks, his nose.

“Such a messy boy,” Brittany teased, even as she kept her grip on his hair. “How’s her pussy taste?”

“Mmmmh, so good,” Finn mumbled, mouth attached to Santana’s clit as he worked her clit with the tip of his tongue. He licked all over her pussy, his tongue often dipping into the abundant well of her hole. But the problem was that Finn wasn’t really interested in making Santana come. He was more concerned with tasting, and so there was no urgency in his strokes, his nibbling. His thick tongue would fuck Santana’s clenching hole a few times but he would soon stop to play with her clit.

“Oh god, fuck – mmmmmn,” Santana panted, her tits heaving, her mouth occupied with Brittany’s lips. “I want to come so fuckin’ bad…”

Finn looked up at her, his tongue still working circles around the sensitive nerves around her clit, his arms hooked around her spread thighs. He pulled back and grinned. “Sure, I’ll make you come. After you make Brittany come.”

Sure enough, the tall blonde was naked now. She wasted no time mounting Santana’s face, sinking her slick folds on her eager, waiting tongue. Santana moaned against Brittany’s mound, the darker blonde hair of her pubes closely trimmed to her mound. She laved her tongue against Brittany’s stiff clit, grunting softly. The saltiness of her juices coated her tongue and it made her toes curl, just as Finn began licking her cunt again.

Santana palmed Brittany’s ass. She licked the blonde’s pussy lips. Her mouth latched on her clit to suck and flick with her tongue, a finger slipping into the wet heat of her hole. Above her, Brittany moaned with unabashed pleasure, her tits filling her own hands.

“Yes, yes, right there. Use that tongue on me,” Brittany panted. She looked down at Santana with a grin. “Mmm, you look so good with my pussy all over your face like that,” she rolled her hips to grind her pussy lips against Santana’s tongue, her cum smearing all over her cheeks and chin. Behind her, Santana heard a choked moan come from Finn.

God, she wanted to come so badly. She imagined that she would not be able to stand, her knees feeling so weak with how Finn’s lips and tongue on her cunt kept her right on the brink of coming, never quite pushing her off that knife’s edge of pleasure. Santana gripped Brittany’s butt cheek with one hand while she fingered her slick walls, digit crooked to rub against her spot. She slurped at Brittany’s clit, and the blonde trembled and bucked.

“Don’t stop – play with my clit – _just like that_ – fuck!” Brittany threw her head back. She gripped Santana’s head to ride her mouth, her cum flooding all over Santana’s lips and chin. Brittany thrashed, her thighs opening and closing as she came. Still, Santana continued to drag her tongue all over her clit to prolong her pleasure.

Brittany rolled off Santana with a final shudder, her eyelids falling heavy, a small grin on her lips. “How’d I do?” Santana asked with a smirk.

“A plus. Your mouth feels amazing,” Brittany dragged her thumb against Santana’s bottom lip. She took the blonde’s thumb in her mouth and gave it a suck. “Make her feel good, Finn.”

Santana did not forget about the man between her legs who had been gently nibbling her swollen pussy lips. She was so sure that the couch was drenched with her cum.

At his wife’s direct order, Finn met Santana’s eyes and grinned. “Hold your legs up,” he said as he took his cock out. It was beyond Santana’s view, and she must admit, she was curious to see what his dick looked like. Except she wouldn’t – hadn’t the _nerve_ – to ask to see it. Santana hooked her arms around her knees to keep her legs close to her body. Finn licked his lips at the sight of her cunt exposed before him.

A needling thought lurked in Santana’s brain, but she was too turned on to pay it any mind. And all coherent thought vanished when Finn parted her sticky cunt lips to plunge his stiff tongue into her leaking pussy. Santana’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She trembled from the wet, squelching sounds that filled the basement, of Finn’s tongue dipping into her slick hole.

“Fucking shit…” Santana panted, her tits heaving. Brittany spooned against her side and pinched her nipple. She nuzzled her neck and Santana’s skin flushed from the ticklish sensation paired with the pleasure of being tongue-fucked. Her vision blurred. “I want to fuckin’ come already,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Stop teasing her,” Brittany chastised her husband.

Finn grunted but soon latched his mouth on Santana’s aching clit. It felt so swollen, and even more so as Finn suckled on it, and fucked two thick fingers into Santana’s pussy. He curled into her spot while tonguing her clit. Santana’s back arched off the couch, and she came hard. Legs shaking, her tits heaving even as Brittany squeezed and palmed them roughly. Her thighs clamped around Finn’s head, and still he continued. And then Santana came again, the second blurring with the first.

Finn eased off her sensitive cunt with a delighted grin, face smeared with Santana’s cum. He leaned back, the thick staff of his cock gripped in his hand that was slick with Santana’s cum. “Let me see you two kiss,” he panted.

Brittany tilted Santana’s face towards hers and they kissed. Lips sticky with spit and cum, they moaned into each other’s mouths. Santana took Brittany’s tongue to suck, and the blonde tweaked her nipples, tugged them until they felt extended, and it ached – but in a good way.

On the floor, Finn fisted his meat so fast that his hand became a blur. His breath came out in short, ragged gasps, eyes trained on their faces. He let out a constant stream of a moan, hips bucking into his hands. Tugging his shirt past his stomach, Finn grunted and his load spilled all over himself. Thick ropes of it drenched his belly and still, he continued to milk his cock dry.

“That was fun,” Brittany grinned. “Right, Tana?”

Santana, drowsy from the one-two punch of her orgasm, nodded. “Uh huh.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: anal play (rimming), a minor degree of a foot fetish, and tit-fucking.

Since the first time in the basement, they didn’t have sex for a week. Which was fine for Santana, since it allowed her the time to grow accustomed to her new surroundings. With a house as big as theirs, it seemed to her that Finn and Brittany only used six rooms at best – their solarium where they eat breakfast, their bedrooms both shared and their own, their office (that Santana had not seen), and the basement studio. Santana could not even begin to guess how many rooms there actually were, and she did not care enough to find out.

This was how a typical day in their household went: breakfast at eight in the hot solarium, while they read industry news and drank coffee. Phone calls from their secretaries. Answering emails. Calling more people in the industry to check up on the projects that they were tied up in. All before lunch time.

While the couple worked, Santana wrote songs, even though being in this lavish house made Santana feel like she was on long-term vacation. They had yet to talk about business. She wondered if she would have to be the one to bring it up.

“Santana,” the woman in question looked up when Brittany said her full name. “Sorry – I just want to talk about your agent,” the blonde giggled. “You’re not in trouble or anything. Do you want to pick your own, or is it okay if I pick for you?”

“Whoever you pick is fine.”

“Great! Her name is Sarah and she’s going to start getting your name out there, which means we’re going to have to start building your album next week. Maybe even tomorrow. Finn, call the band.”

“Got it. Is the pool ready, Marc?” Finn asked the butler, who nodded. “Thanks. We better enjoy your last day of freedom. Let’s go for a swim before lunch. I’ll eat you out by the pool,” he told Santana. “It’ll be fun.”

Santana blinked. “Sorry? What was that?”

“We’ll eat lunch by the pool?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Brittany teased.

Santana flushed at that. “Anyway, you make it sound like I’m going to the dungeons while I make this album.”

“It’s a little bit like that,” Brittany said with a sheepish smile. “Especially because the sound engineers, the mixers, they’re all working on other things too so we’re more pressed for time with them. The band, they’re more available, so you can jam with them, no problem. They’ll also be your tour band, so you better make sure you get along with them on an artistic level.” The blonde woman squeezed her hand. “It might get stressful and annoying at times, but just remember that we’re here for you.”

They went to work after breakfast, and Santana took to hanging out in the basement where she could get some song-writing done, which was what she did for the better part of two hours. With lunch time approaching, she went upstairs, half-realizing that she didn’t really own a swimsuit – not one she brought with her to the house, anyway.

She thought about asking Brittany, so she began to make her way downstairs since the blonde was likely in the office. As she paced the length of the hallway, she noticed that the couple’s shared bedroom was ajar. At first Santana thought it was one of the househelp cleaning within, but the closer she got, the more she was sure that no cleaning was happening inside the room. None whatsoever.

There was the sound of heavy breathing, followed by a moan. Santana walked slower, pressed herself against the wall to hear better.

“ _Mmn_ , oh god… daddy, you’re so deep,” Brittany gasped, her voice muffled. It was followed by the sound of rough smacks of skin against skin, the rhythmic pump of sex. Santana felt her thighs weaken from the mixed sounds of their moans. She peered in through the gap in the door and her breath caught at what she saw.

Finn, fucking Brittany prone on the bed, his chest pressed against her back so that half of her face was pressed down on the mattress.

“Yeah, mommy? I love how you grind against me like that…”

“I want daddy’s hot cum inside me – want it to fill me up. I can feel it, you know,” Brittany giggled. “Daddy’s balls, pulsing. It’s going to be a big load, isn’t it?”

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Finn whimpered, his ass flexing as he ground deep into Brittany. “Keep squeezing ‘em like that and I’m gonna blow.”

“Right there, daddy. Shoot it _right there_ , in my womb.”

Finn let out a shaky breath, his hips pumping faster as he writhed on top of Brittany. “Shit, mommy… Here it comes – _fuck!_ ” He stilled, his legs squirming as he tried to get as deep as he could into Brittany’s pussy.

Santana caught herself and escaped into the privacy of her bedroom. Her panties were drenched. She could smell how fucking turned on she was. She sat on the edge of her bed to calm down her racing heart.

On top of her bedspread was a two-piece swimsuit in the shade of a ruby, along with a fluffy white robe. It must have been placed there while she was working downstairs.

Santana changed into it, impressed that the top fit her. God, she still felt like a pervert, spying on her patrons, finding them hot as fuck. She was half-tempted to touch herself right then and there, but she decided to save it for later. She donned her bathrobe and found a servant who showed her to the backyard.

The pool glistened a rich, calming blue. Santana shrugged off her robe and sat on the edge of the pool to dip her feet in its cool waters. A few minutes later, Brittany and Finn appeared.

“Do you like your swimsuit?” Brittany asked, sitting beside her happily.

“Thanks, I do. It fits me so well.”

“Finn picked it out,” Brittany grinned. And when Santana looked at him, his ears were red, and his sunglasses hid his eyes.

“You can guess a girl’s cup size just by looking?” Santana smirked.

“Not in cup sizes, no. I mostly go by eye.”

Santana chuckled, leaned back in an arch to push her tits up. “I bet.”

She had forgotten how easy it was to seduce men. Women don’t become entranced by tits because some of them have their own to admire whenever they like, but men? They’re so _simple_. And Finn was no exception. He stared – she could tell he was staring – and licked his lips.

They applied sunscreen on one another and went for a swim, splashing with each other and making out. Well, Santana and Brittany did. Finn – and this irritated Santana more than it should – kept a respectable distance from Santana, never touching her until she touched him first. He seemed content to watch her and his wife kiss as he floated, arms around Brittany, eyes glazed with the apparent desire. He squeezed Brittany’s tits while staring at Santana’s.

And while Brittany’s hands felt _so nice_ against her tits, how she knew the exact pressure to pinch her stiff nipples so it would feel good and not _hurt,_ Santana wanted to know how Finn would touch her with those massive hands of his. As she swam, she would sometimes brush against him, her full tits molding against his arm, or her thigh would nudge against the stiff meat tucked inside his swim trunks. He looked at her with palpable _want_ , and still the only time he would touch her was to help her up the pool stairs so they could have lunch.

“Do you have any suntan oil?” Santana asked Finn while sipping her lemonade that he mixed for her. She would have asked Brittany but she was busy floating on her back in the pool.

“We do,” he grabbed the bottle from a bench that doubled as a storage container. “Do you... need help? Putting some on?”

Santana licked her lips and settled on the poolside chair by laying on her stomach. She reached back and tugged the string that held her bikini top in place. “Please.”

She relaxed into the chair, with the sun warming her back. She heard the uncapping of the bottle, and then it was Finn’s strong hands smoothing along her spine, her shoulders. His touch was firm, kneading the muscles of her back.

“That feels so good,” Santana groaned. She squinted beneath the sun’s rays to look at Finn, and grinned when the bulge of his shorts greeted her. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah,” he said through a hoarse voice. “Wanna take these off? I thought tan lines were the enemy?” He asked, tugging at the rest of her bikini.

“Just admit you want to see her ass,” Brittany called out from the pool.

Santana giggled and wriggled out of her bikini. Finn’s hands, greased with the suntan oil, immediately glued to her butt cheeks. He kneaded her flesh, his thumbs working on the muscles of her thighs. And when he yanked her ass apart to expose the tight star of her asshole and licked it without preamble, without much warning, Santana let out a high-pitched squeak.

Finn immediately reared back. “No?”

“It’s not that – I was just surprised. Keep going,” Santana said, breathless.

“Stick your ass out and arch your back a little. And move a bit to the end, here,” he murmured. Santana lifted herself up, her upper body still flush against the chair. She raised herself up on her knees, her feet dangled off the edge of the chair. She could feel how her posture exposed her pussy and her ass to the elements, and especially to Finn’s gaze.

Anticipation made goosebumps rise all over Santana’s skin. She couldn’t see anything – could only hear Finn moving behind her, the rustling of his swim shorts. And then all she could feel was his tongue licking her ass with no hesitation. He just went for it, fingers keeping her butt spread so he could work the wet muscle against her puckered hole.

“Mmmh, oh god,” Santana squirmed, eyelashes fluttering as goosebumps rose all over her legs. Finn ate her ass with a hunger that made her squirm. Her pussy leaked from the slick, sucking sounds her asshole made each time Finn plunged into it with nothing but his tongue. He flicked the rim of her butthole and swirled against the circumference.

Finn brought a thumb to rub her clit as he continued to lap at her butt. Santana trembled and pushed her ass back to get his tongue deeper inside her. Finn groaned and took a big bite of her butt cheek. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that his cock peeked from the garter of his shorts. The bulk of the tip blushed a bright red and glistened with translucent precum.

He poured oil on his palm and started on rubbing Santana’s legs as if he didn’t just have his tongue reaming her hole open less than ten seconds ago. Every time Finn lifted her leg, it would cause her slippery pussy lips to glide together to remind her of just how fucking wet she was from having her ass licked.

“Can you flip over for me?”

Santana let out a shaky breath and rotated in place. It allowed her to watch Finn, his hungry eyes taking in her nude form while he greased her legs until they shimmered with the oil. He grabbed her right ankle and brought it up to his face. Santana sucked in a breath when his scruffy jaw dragged against the bottom of her foot.

“Tickles?” Finn asked, shaking his head to rub his beard against Santana’s arch, her heel, her toes.

“Ugh – yes! Don’t blame me if I kick you!”

Finn laughed and guided Santana’s foot to rest against his face as he gripped his dick over his shorts. He breathed in deep, his tongue caressing her arch. He took her smallest toe in his mouth to suck.

“What a pervert,” Santana heard Brittany giggle beside her head, and sure enough, the blonde was there sitting on a nearby Ottoman chair and watching them. She reached between Santana’s legs to dip the tips of her fingers into her drenched pussy. “Oh – but you’re enjoying it, huh?”

“That was from earlier,” Santana huffed.

“When I was eating your ass?” Finn grinned. Santana nodded and he lowered her foot to grind against his cock. Santana bit her lip at the hardness beneath her foot. “Let me do it some more, then.”

“Don’t you think you should finish with the oil first? Or else Santana’s skin might burn,” Brittany pointed out.

“Right, my bad. You’re so smart,” Finn kissed Brittany. To Santana, he said, “can you sit up?” When she did, Finn tugged off his shorts. His cock fell out and it was stiff, thick, and _big_. Veins clambered all over its length, tapering at the tip that still leaked with precum. And his balls were huge, too. They look like they could fill her palms. Or her mouth.

Finn sat behind her, his legs on either side of her body. “C’mere,” he murmured. She settled against his chest, his cock gliding against the small of her oil-slick back. “Comfortable?” He asked, his lemonade-scented breath warm against her cheek.

“Mm, yeah, except for the big dick poking my back.” Santana said, her head resting against Finn’s broad shoulders.

“Can’t be helped,” he said, uncapping the bottle of oil again. Instead of pouring it in his hand, he let a stream drip down the valley of Santana’s tits and they both watched, entranced, as it left a trail down her navel and to the furry thatch of hair on her mound.

“Hot,” Brittany sat in front of Santana, lifting her legs to wrap around her waist so now Santana was cradled between her patrons, their lust-filled eyes making her tremble with uncontainable desire. “You know, Finn wouldn’t stop talking about your tits the other day.” She told Santana.

“Britt!” He whined. “That was a secret!”

“Why should it be? Tana likes her tits groped. Right?”

Rather than respond with words, Santana took Finn’s hands and guided them to her tits. He groaned. “Mmn… Don’t be shy. You can touch ‘em. But out of curiosity, what were you saying about my tits?”

Finn’s ears turned red and he cleared his throat. He thumbed her nipples and nibbled her earlobe. “I just thought they’d be nice to fuck because they’re so big.” He weighed them in his hands, squeezing until her flesh spilled between his fingers.

“I could probably suffocate you with ‘em and you’d say thank you, huh?” Santana smirked.

Finn sucked on her neck and he groaned, his cock grinding hard against her back.

Santana never thought she would become this comfortable teasing her patrons, two of the wealthiest people in the world. They made it too easy to be at ease around them that it unnerved her sometimes, but they seemed genuine and so far, nothing untoward had happened that Santana wondered if it was because she would be willing to take anything they threw at her, or if they were still shy and hesitant around her. She hoped it was more of the former.

Brittany repositioned so that she knelt between Santana’s legs. She was naked now too, and her body glided against Santana’s slippery form. Brittany grasped handfuls of Santana’s thick hair and kissed her, tongue teasing her bottom lip. Behind Santana, he heard Finn’s choked whimper, his grip on her tits becoming more aggressive and rougher. He pinched her nipples and tugged at them until they extended, while Brittany suckled on her tongue. Santana’s head spun from the assault to her senses, compounded by two of Brittany’s fingers sliding inside her wet cunt.

The blonde moaned low. “You made her so wet, Finn,” she slipped her fingers out and held up her hand. Thick, translucent cum threaded between her index and middle finger, a smirk on her lips.

“Oh fuck, let me taste,” Finn stuck out his tongue. Brittany wiped her fingers on it and he latched on her fingers to suck them clean. “How the hell do you taste so sweet?” He murmured as he kissed Santana’s cheek.

Santana gripped the hair on the back of his head and tilted her chin upwards, towards him. Finn got the hint, at least. He wrapped his large hand around her neck and kissed her. Despite the scratch of his beard against her lips, kissing him was nice. When she drew back, Brittany immediately replaced Finn’s mouth on Santana’s.

Finn cupped Santana’s mound and rubbed her clit in small circles, just as Brittany fucked two fingers inside her. Santana threw her head back in a gasp, Finn’s lips latched on to her pulse to suck roughly on the sensitive area of her neck.

“You’re shaking,” he husked, hot and low against Santana’s ear that she shivered. “Do you want to come for us, baby? You have the hottest expression when you come – I don’t get enough of it.” He rubbed her clit in faster circles. Santana’s thighs quivered, her moans spilling out of her in a constant stream of sound, mixing with the wet fucking sounds of Brittany’s fingers plunging in and out of her dripping pussy.

Santana gritted her teeth and reached for Brittany to kiss her. The glide of their lips and the talented fingers on her sensitive pussy made her eyes roll back. Finn nuzzled into the kiss, and their lips and tongues melded into a threeway kiss – something Santana never thought to be possible.

“Oh fuck – I’m coming, I’m c- _cuh_ – ” Santana arched sharply, tits pushing into Finn’s greedy hands. Her orgasm tore through her in an undulating wave, Brittany’s fingers stroking her spot. Her legs visibly shook as Finn slowed down on rubbing her clit.

Santana struggled to catch her breath, her body falling slack as Finn kissed her neck and Brittany kissed her. She wanted to make it up to them, wanted to make them come as hard as they made her. Santana cupped Brittany’s mound, fingertips dragging against her slippery folds, and behind her, she curled her hand around the throbbing meat of Finn’s cock.

But he wrapped his hand around her wrist. “You don’t have to do that.”

Santana squeezed his shaft and he grunted, her fingertip rubbing the sensitive slit that leaked with his precum. “I want to. Want to pull on your dick until you’re busting all over my hand. Or you can fuck my tits. You know you want to.”

“Shit… I really do,” Finn hissed and he released her hand.

“Lie down on your back, Tana,” Brittany said. “That way Finn can fuck your tits.”

They repositioned in the way Brittany guided them: Santana on her back, Finn straddling her glistening body, the warm weight of his cock resting on her belly. “Wait, Britt, what about you?” Finn asked.

“Ride my face,” Santana said, reaching for the blonde who took her hand halfway. With a smile, Brittany mounted Santana’s mouth and lowered her clit to her waiting tongue. She faced Finn, who first took the time to nuzzle and kiss Santana’s boobs before dripping oil all over his dick and slipping it into the valley of her cleavage.

“ _Fuuuuck_ , that looks so fuckin’ good,” Finn panted, eyes glazed over as his cockhead poked out from the top of Santana’s tits. He guided Santana’s hands to squeeze them together so her flesh wrapped tight around his throbbing dick. With Brittany before him, he gripped her neck and kissed her. He played with her nipples and palmed her tits.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you? Tits around your cock, tits in your hands… I thought you were an ass man?” Brittany teased, fingers raking through Finn’s hair.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your asses too,” to drive his point, he gave Brittany’s butt a harsh slap. “But you know I like titfucking.”

Santana gripped Brittany’s thighs, her tongue curling around her clit as she licked it, her nose nuzzling against her folds and dipping into the wet heat of her hole. She sucked her pussy lips and pumped two fingers into her slippery walls, while she felt the rigid shaft of Finn’s cock rubbing against her velvety skin. She’s so aroused again that her pulse buzzed with want. Her clit ached, throbbing to be touched.

Above her, Brittany rode her tongue and fingers in earnest, her moans muffled against Finn’s mouth. Brittany shuddered through an orgasm that coated Santana’s lips and tongue with the blonde’s salty cum.

“Oooh, yes, _Tana_ ,” Brittany whimpered, her thighs shaking. She carefully eased off the woman’s mouth and grinned at the sight of Santana’s cum-smeared face. “You make me feel so good, baby.”

She moved away to grab herself a drink and watch from a nearby chair while Finn now lavished attention all over Santana’s boobs. He tweaked her nipples, hips pumping to fuck into her. Santana stuck out her tongue to suck on the crown of his meat each time it burst out between the mounds of her tits.

She looked up at Finn and swirled her tongue around the slit of his cock. A string of precum connected his cock to her tongue and it made more pulse out of him. “Fuck, I’m gonna bust. Gonna shoot it all over your hot body, Tana,” he panted. He gripped his thick shaft in his fist and stroked the tip, while Santana fondled his balls. “Oh yeah, tug ‘em hard. Get rough – oh _shit_.” Finn gasped when Santana’s nails dug into the babysoft skin of his testicles. Without further warning, milky ropes of his seed pumped out of him. It landed all over Santana’s tits, neck, and chin, hot and thick.

“Mmm, so warm,” Santana purred. She took the tip of Finn’s dick into her mouth. Sucked out the cum from him with a smirk on her lips.

Finn looked at her with a dazed expression. “Damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are kinks you want to see, let me know and i'll try to incorporate them into the fic.


End file.
